


A Weekend at Leblanc

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yuuki and Ren have the weekend together. Big news, lots of fluff and sex, more chapters to come
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 4





	1. Yuuki Mishima is a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> yuuki and ren is the best persona 5 ship

**_yuuki <3: uh ren_ **

**_my adorable idiot ren: yeah_ **

**_yuuki <3: can u come let me in_ **

Ren pushed the glass door open and reached out for Yuuki’s hand, tugging him into the cafe and locking the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Hi Yuuki.”

“I missed you,” he murmured, relaxing into Ren’s touch. He slipped his hands under the taller boy’s shirt and began rubbing circles into his cool back, breathing in the scent of his fruity shampoo.

“Well,” Ren began slowly, “I have good news. Sojiro isn’t opening the shop this weekend - at all.”

Yuuki wrinkled his eyebrows for a moment in thought before recognition and then excitement washed over his face. “So then… we have the whole weekend here alone?” he asked tentatively. 

Ren grinned at him before pulling him towards the stairs. “Mmhm. Just you and me, and the shit-ton of food we are going to cook together.”

“Sounds like a good time. And I left Phansite maintenance to Futaba for the weekend, so you don’t have to get jealous of my laptop,” Yuuki replied teasingly.

Yuuki grabbed Ren’s shoulders and flipped him around, tugging him up the stairs and speed-walking over to his bed. He threw his arms around Ren as he fell onto the bed, nuzzling his face into the raven haired boy’s neck as his back relaxed into the mattress. 

“Someone’s excited,” Ren teased.

Yuuki smiled to himself, thinking for a moment before he flipped Ren onto his back and sat in his lap. “Just happy to be with you,” he said as his eyes grew wider. He tugged off the long sleeve shirt he was wearing and gently tossed it to the side, returning his focus to Ren. 

Ren grabbed his bare waist, pressing his thumbs into the bluenette’s soft skin as he pulled him into a kiss. With just the slightest press of his tongue against Yuuki’s soft lips, the smaller boy opened his mouth with a whimper of submission.

“Good boy,” Ren murmured into his mouth. He pulled away, reaching down to squeeze one of Yuuki’s chubby thighs as he squirmed in his lap. “So good for me. And so pretty, such a nice little body.”

“You’re so s-oh my god,” Yuuki was cut off by the firm squeeze of Ren’s cold hand on his ass, causing him to let out a loud whimper. He continued in a shallow voice, “You’re so mean to me,  _ and _ you’re a pervert.”

“I am a pervert,” Ren said, “but only a pervert with you. Because you’re just that irresistible.”

Yuuki nipped at Ren’s lip, desperately trying to get more from the tall boy. “Please Ren,  _ please!”  _ he whined, bucking his hips against Ren’s as he held onto the ravenette’s face. “C’mon Ren! Stop being mean!” he cried out when Ren removed his hands from the small squirming boy’s body.

Ren got up from under Yuuki and flipped him into his stomach, tugging the small boy’s body over his lap. “You should be more patient Yuuki,” he murmured teasingly, tugging the boy’s pants down around his thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” Yuuki replied surlily, arching his back and wiggling his ass for Ren. “Please would you just - _ ah!”  _ Yuuki let out a quiet whimper of pleasure when he felt Ren’s cool hand squeeze his soft ass, his face going bright red mere moments after Ren’s hand left his skin. “Ren…please...” he whined.

Ren pulled the boy back into his lap and wrapped his arms around his small body. “What do you need? What do you want to do?”

“Hurry,” Yuuki answered, “just hurry up.”

Ren nodded, smiling at the blushing boy as he pressed their lips together, tugged his pants all the way off, leaving Yuuki naked in his lap. “You’re adorable,” he said, tapping a finger against the boy’s swelling cock. “Adorable, and strong, and sweet, and pretty, and all  _ mine.” _

“I don’t deserve you,” Yuuki murmured sadly, looking away from Ren’s loving gaze.

Ren held the boy’s face in his hands, bringing him down to make eye contact with him. “Look at me Yuuki. You deserve everything you want, you deserve to be happy. I love you.  _ I love you. _ ” he repeated, rubbing a circle into Yuuki’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re amazing, and this weekend we’re gonna be happy. Okay?”

Yuuki looked up at him sadly and nodded.

“That wasn’t very happy you know…” Ren said. He thought for a moment, and then continued, “I wanted to save this news for later, but I think you could use some cheering up.”

Yuuki wrinkled his eyebrows, asking, “What is it?”

Ren smiled at him before answering, “I’m gonna stay here after my parole is up. For good. Sojiro and I talked about it, and… well yeah. I’m not leaving.”

Yuuki’s eyes went wide before he threw his arms around Ren’s neck, squeezing him close. “For real! Wait. Wait.” He pulled away for a moment and stared at Ren. “For real?” Ren’s nod of confirmation and the knowing smirk on his face made Yuuki grin. “Ok, I am definitely much happier.”

Ren smiled at him and replied, “That’s good, because I’m kinda going crazy with you in my lap all… naked and hot and stuff.”

Yuuki chuckled to himself. “Idiot.”

Ren smashed their lips together, pushing Yuuki onto his back as the smaller boy desperately clung to Ren, wrapping his bare legs around his waist. He began palming at Yuuki’s aching cock as the boy cried out, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving it a series of gentle tugs.

Yuuki reached down, tugging Ren’s shirt over his head as the tall boy slipped his hand down to squeeze Yuuki’s ass, pressing his index finger against his hole. In one swift movement, he grabbed Yuuki’s thighs and rested them on his shoulders as he slowly took Yuuki into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the precum soaked head of his cock.

“Fuck Ren! Ah Ren please - _ fuck please Ren!” _ he cried out, squeezing his thighs around Ren’s head. He pushed his tongue against the dripping slit, teasing it before very gently nipping at the tip. When he released the pressure around Yuuki’s cock, he slipped his middle finger inside the moaning boy and pressed against the spot of nerves making him cry out, “ _ Fuck!” _

Ren growled low, the vibrations making Yuuki squirm as his hands desperately grabbed onto the taller boy’s hair, trying to hold on as best as possible. 

“Mmm,” Ren hummed, taking the boy all the way into his mouth. With a  _ plop, _ he removed his mouth and fingers from Yuuki and returned to his eye level. “Tell me what you need baby boy. Beg for it.”

“Fuck me, please fuck me Daddy,” Yuuki whined into Ren’s ear, as Ren bit and sucked on his earlobe. He continued, desperately whispering, “please please fuck me, I need your big cock in me so badly.... I can’t wait anymore, please fuck me Daddy  _ please _ !” he cried as Ren bit into the soft part of his neck.

“Good boy,” Ren growled as he tugged his jeans and boxers off, freeing his engorged cock from the thin fabric straining against it. “Can you take it like this? Do you want more prep?”

Yuuki shook his head desperately. “You already did! And I did before I came over, please just put it in!” he demanded.

Ren grabbed the boy’s soft hips as he pressed the head of his cock against his hole, tugging on it a single time as he squeezed the boy’s ass. When Yuuki let out a cry of frustration, Ren simply pushed forward as he smashed his lips against Yuuki’s.

The effect was instantaneous, Yuuki moaning into his mouth as his legs tightened around Ren’s waist. With the first slow thrust _ ,  _ Yuuki began breaking apart.

“Ren… so good....” he murmured into the raven haired boy’s mouth. “So deep... please Daddy, please…”

“You’re so,” Ren thrusted into the boy as hard as he could, “good for me,” kissing the boy’s neck, “my good boy.”

“Fuck! Ren! Daddy! Please!” he cried out, arching his back as he dug his nails into Ren’s back. “Flip me over, please I wanna ride you…”

Ren obliged, tightening his grip on the boy’s hips as he rolled onto his back, pulled Yuuki down onto his cock. “Good boy, ride me, c’mon be good for me…”

Yuuki rolled his hips, lifting his body to bounce on Ren’s cock as the taller boy whispered to him. “Such a good boy,” he said, “taking my cock so well, so needy and obedient, so eager to please…”

He slipped his fingers into Yuuki’s mouth as the boy sucked on them, and with his other hand he began to tug at his now soaked cock. “Cum,” Yuuki demanded, “I’m so close, cum with me. Inside me, please, I wanna feel you filling me up.” 

When Yuuki cried out, throwing his head back as his muscles went tight, Ren thrusted up into Yuuki one last time, tugging a single time on his cock as he came on Ren’s chest. When he felt the tight squeezing of Yuuki around his cock, he came with a groan in Yuuki’s ear, pushing him onto his back and bottoming out inside of him.

They laid in silence, holding each other on Ren’s bed. After a few minutes of recovery, Yuuki placed his hands on Ren’s cheeks and kissed him softly, smiling into the pressure as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “I love you,” Yuuki whispered. 

Ren wrapped his arms around the boy, going soft inside him as he murmured, “I love you too. You’re perfect… so good and deserving. My sweet boy. You deserve everything you want, everything.”

Yuuki looked up at him with wide eyes before quietly replying, “I want to stay with you forever.”

Ren smiled down at him, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek before whispering, “That sounds good to me.”


	2. Yuuki gets a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just.... smut.... so much... smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: very mild consensual somnophilia
> 
> enjoy

The sun creeped through Ren’s tattered blinds as Yuuki stirred in his arms, waking from a midday nap. Yuuki looked at Ren fondly before reaching up to lovingly stroke his hair as he slept. It was Saturday, the second day of their weekend alone at Leblanc, and it wasn’t until Yuuki fully regained his senses that he felt Ren’s bare cock twitching between his thighs.

Yuuki brought his long legs together, squeezing Ren’s growing erection between his thick thighs. With a single rub of his thighs against him, Ren groaned, tightening his embrace around Yuuki’s pudgy stomach as he murmured in his sleep.

They had discussed their feelings on playing with each other in their sleep, and the mutual conclusion had been a resounding ‘ _ please do that whenever you want to that sounds hot as fuck.’ _ Yuuki’s extensive knowledge of Ren’s body, as well as enjoying watching his boyfriend go crazy, led to him rolling Ren onto his back. He brushed his palm over Ren's cock, the thin sheet acting as the only barrier between them as Ren let out a low hum in his sleep.

Yuuki pressed a series of soft kisses to Ren’s neck, gently tugging the sheets off their naked bodies as he laid on top of Ren. “Ren,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb against Ren’s cheek as he wrapped a hand around his length, stroking his finger over the head as he tugged on the sleeping boy’s engorged cock.

“Ren,” Yuuki repeated softly, pressing his lips against Ren’s as his eyes fluttered open. 

Ren groaned into Yuuki’s lips as the smaller boy slipped Ren’s cock back between his thighs, gently squeezing them together as Ren murmured, “Fuck Yuuki.”

“You’re up,” Yuuki teased, relaxed into Ren’s body as he smashed their lips together. He pressed his tongue against Ren’s lips as the boy whimpered, opening his lips to accept Yuuki. Slipping a hand between Ren’s legs, the smaller boy grabbed at his ass, rubbing his skin with one hand and holding his face with the other.

“I am,” he replied amusedly, staring at Yuuki. “You’re affectionate right now.”

Yuuki giggled, settling his hand on one of Ren’s soft cheeks and spread so his fingers could rest against his entrance as he said, “Relax for me baby.”

Ren smiled up at him fondly. “You’re adorable when you take charg- _ fuck Yuuki _ !” he swore as Yuuki’s long finger slipped inside him, gently pressing against the ball of nerves inside him. 

Ren reached up to place his hand on Yuuki’s, intertwining their fingers on his face as Yuuki pressed his finger deeper into him, earning a quiet whimper from the taller boy. “Be good for me Ren. Lift your legs.”

Ren whimpered in submission, raising his legs to wrap them around Yuuki’s waist. He reached down to tug on Yuuki’s throbbing cock as the small boy moaned into his ear, slipping another finger into Ren’s hole. 

“Fuck Ren,” he whimpered, sucking on the raven haired boy’s earlobe as he pushed his fingers in completely. Ren moaned into his ear, and his arms found Yuuki’s shoulders as he desperately held on. Yuuki nipped at his lip, before pulling away to whisper, “Are you ready for me?”

Ren squirmed, tightening around Yuuki’s fingers as he moaned, “Yes, please- _ fuck Yuuki please!” _

Yuuki’s fingers slipped from Ren’s cheek to his chin, tightening slightly. “You’re so eager. So loyal and loving, my sweet little pet,” he teased, brushing his lips against Ren’s nose as he pulled his fingers from the squirming boy. When he whined and frowned, Ren’s eyes widening with desperation, Yuuki took pity on him and reached for his cock, pressing the head against Ren’s hole.

Yuuki gently slipped his thumb into Ren’s mouth, and as his quivering lips wrapped around the digit, Yuuki pushed into Ren and bottomed out as Ren cried around his finger. “So desperate for me, drooling over me, like a puppy.” 

With the first thrust, Ren groaned around his finger as he dug his nails into the boy’s shoulders, desperately holding on as Yuuki began to fuck him. When his thrusts grew deeper and more consistent, Yuuki pressed down with his thumb as Ren’s mouth fell open.

“So loyal, so good for me. So fucking hot- _ fuck Ren! _ ” he groaned, holding Ren’s chin steady as he pressed his thumb against the moaning boy’s tongue. With each thrust Ren cried out louder, throwing his head back as Yuuki’s grip on him grew more firm and possessive. 

“Fuck- so good Yuuki, so good to me. All yours, I’m all yours- _ fuck Yuuki please!”  _ The words fell from Ren’s lips without thought, losing himself in the stimulation. Yuuki’s other hand found his neck, gently resting on his collarbone as his fingers tightened around him.

“That’s right. So good for me, and mine. My sweet little puppy. You’re mine. All fucking  _ mine,”  _ Yuuki groaned aggressively, thrusting deeper into Ren as he began to squirm.

Ren broke the skin on Yuuki’s back, reaching up to wrap his arms around the boy’s neck as Yuuki gripped his face tighter, pulling his bottom lip down and leaning forward to kiss him as he moved faster. 

“I’m so close Yuuki, I love you! Please baby, please I’m gonna cum-harder fuck me harder-pleaseplease _ please! _ ” Ren cried out, closing his eyes as he felt his eyes begin to water. Yuuki bit into his shoulder, and with a final thrust Ren came with a cry.

The thick ropes of white cum painted their stomach as Ren tightening around Yuuki, and when he felt the muscles pulsing around his throbbing cock, he bottomed out and came with a growl, biting Ren’s neck as he held him on his cock.

“Fuck…” Yuuki murmured, collapsing onto his body as he reached up to hold Ren’s face. He pulled the sheets back onto their bodies, wrapping his arms around Ren as he traced the bruises and bite marks on his skin. 

They were obsessed with it, sucking and biting reminders of their love on each other’s bodies, and the mild ache that accompanied the blemishes only served to further remind them of each other. They both had pasts, scars and marks that reminded them of the worst of their life, but the prominent marks that frequently occupied their bodies served as a much better object of their focus. 

Ren chuckled for a moment before saying, “You’ve never called me puppy before...”

“I guess you kinda just remind me of one,” Yuuki teased. He kissed Ren on the nose before continuing, “You already follow me around like one, and you make that adorable face… Was it weird?” 

Ren shook his head before grinning at Yuuki fondly and saying, “No. Please, never stop that. It actually is kinda fitting.... Kinda like how I call you a slut but it’s not in a degrade-ey way. I'm your pet.”

Yuuki rolled his eyes, kissing Ren softly on the lips before saying, “You’re my amazing loyal lapdog, and I’m your perfect one-of-a-kind slut.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ren responded.

“Hey,” Yuuki whispered softly, tracing his fingers over Ren’s lips as he continued, “Are you ready for round two?”

“You really are a slut,” Ren teased, catching Yuuki’s fingers and flipping him onto his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter soon

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy


End file.
